Indosis
"You can’t control or see how I feel, it’s just an emotion." - Indosis After a troubled history, Indosis became mentally ill, and sought out to murder his adopted brother, Gregory, due to the circumstances of their past. Since his success, Indosis has continued on his gruesome path, murdering whomever he pleases. Description Indosis is a Caucasian male dressed in formal wear. Beneath his “Wild Red Fedora”, two masks cover his face to conceal his identity, the “Crimson Bandito” and the “Phantom of the Opera”. Indosis adorns a “Red Suit”, and colors both of his legs black to simulate dress pants, matching his sophisticated attire. Upon his chest, a “Lapel Rose” is pinned, as well as a T-shirt of blood splatters. Background Archer Murray (a.k.a. Indosis) and his family had taken in a young boy who went by the name of Gregory Winston, whose family had died of an unknown cause. Archer and Gregory quickly became best friends and did almost everything together. As the months passed, it became apparent that Archer had changed dramatically. He would no longer willingly participate in activities he and Gregory had done in the past. Gregory immediately noticed this, and tried everything he could to get Archer to play with him again. As time went on and he made little progress, Gregory found himself unable to stand Archer’s treatment. Desperate to return to how things once were between them, he took matters into his own hands. During this time, Archer had learned that his parents were trapped within a building upon its collapse, and had not made it out. Upon hearing this, Archer exploded in a heated rage. After all the pain Archer had caused Gregory by ignoring him, Gregory decided to burn down the house they both lived in. Due to the effects of all the events that had occurred, Gregory ran away into the city Archer’s parents had died in. Gregory had no home, so he was forced to live on the streets while Archer was adopted by a married couple. Archer was burdened with troubling thoughts due to his traumatic past, and was beginning to become mentally unstable. Archer planned to kill Gregory and make sure he was ‘happy’. During the hunt to find his former adopted brother, Archer’s mental state continued to deteriorate, and he began to develop an entirely separate personality. He decided to nickname himself ‘Indosis’ and wear a signature outfit to fit his new personalitiy’s style. A red suit, fedora, mask, black dress pants, and a sadistic smile on his face, Indosis proceeded on with his objective. While searching for Gregory, Indosis visited places they used to go as children, but the only thing he found was that he had no luck. The only place he hadn’t looked was Gridlock City, the city which his parents had died. He traversed the city for hours on end, until he had finally found what he was searching for. Indosis snatched Gregory in his sleep and dragged him across the roads and sidewalks to an abandoned sewer pipe. The mentally unstable teenager started to torture Gregory, slicing his large intestines open. He stabbed his ex best friend in the back multiple times before throwing him to the floor again. Indosis then proceeded to place Gregory on a chair whilst placing a rope around his neck. The chair was kicked, hanging Gregory, and inevitably killing the boy. With Indosis’ plan finalized, he whispered to his step brother’s hanging corpse, ”You’re happy now.” Following this incident, Gregory was given the nickname Stroomyy, due to the fact that he was killed in a sewer with a flowing stream of water, and that his name was Gregory. Since this string of events, Indosis has continued his spree of genocide. Interactions Will be updated when a notable interaction occurs. Interrogations Will be updated when an interrogation is held. Psychological Analysis Indosis has Dissociative Identity Disorder, wherein a person develops two or more distinctive personalities. For Archer, this disorder is showcased in his split persona, Indosis. Though less plausible, Indosis also exhibits some symptoms of Schizophrenia, likely due to the traumatic events that occurred in his childhood. He can change moods in seconds depending on what someone does. In his years living with Gregory, it is likely Depression that made him withdraw so completely from interacting with his step brother. The disorder would have made him more reclusive, and less inclined to engage in activities with Greg. External Links Dystopia 727 - Dystopia 727 Alley of Happiness - Alley Of Happiness Happy Di(n)e® - Happy Di(n)e(r) Profile - Indosis’ Profile Additional Notes * Indosis has created creatures he calls “Alibis”. The entities are humanoid, and constructed of wood, many having variations in their appearances, especially in the facial area. The beings are devoted to carry out Indosis’ bidding. *It is unknown how Indosis was able to create the Alibis. * Those who Indosis currently targets are usually those pinned as “bad” by society, be they criminals or morally unjust. This does not deter him from taking the life of any other civilian he so chooses. * He calls those he does kill, "grays", which likely stems from his obsession of happiness, and the "dull" connotations of the color gray as a reasoning behind his actions. Evidence Category:Myth Files